1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a competitive game, played between two players that involves occupying spaces on a board with tokens played on the board one at at time. The object of the game is to occupy four adjacent spaces in any one of three directions, up or down, left or right and along an angle. The spaces on the game board are rectangular or square shaped and are arranged in a spiral configuration.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Board games do exist in the prior art that involve the occupation of spaces on a game board such as Go and Tic Tac Toe. Most such games, including that of the subject application, involve two players taking turns laying down tokens on the board and eventually, in most such games, one of the players wins the game by occupying spaces in a certain configuration agreed upon before hand as the winning configuration. In the game of tic tac doe, for example, two players alternately occupy spaces in a 9 space game board until one completes three squares in a row, up and down, or left and right, or along a diagonal. The game that is the subject of this application is similar to tic tac toe in that adjacent spaces must be occupied to establish a winning configuration. The game board here comprises concentric rings further divided into individual spaces.